


"Morning is Far Off from Out Here in the Night."

by hayj



Series: Come Morning [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Jaq's a bad influence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know she likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Morning is Far Off from Out Here in the Night."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> another one for JaqOfSpades comment fic requests

As much as they try to hide it, it never seems to fail that they get caught.

Its Nora that points out to him that's it's always Charlie who catches them. He can't begin to conceive why she would go out of her way to watch the two of them banging.  Nora sighs with exasperation as she explains, pointing out that he's older, good-looking, has saved her on more than a few occasions, is protective of her and most importantly, she's seen his junk and she definitely wants him. And maybe, just maybe, she likes to watch, too. Both the concept of sleeping with his niece and her watching him do someone else causes his head to spin and his dick to twitch with all the glorious implications as she walks away.

He catches up to her, grasping her arm as he spins her around. "You really think that?" 

Nora rolls her eyes. "Would it really be all that surprising that it runs in the family?" She asks causing his mouth to snap shut. "Did you really think I didn't know about you and Ben and Rachel?" 

"I'm up to putting on a show if you are," she finally says with a shrug. "God knows Bass watched us do it enough."  This time when she walks away he lets her. 

That night as they settle around the fire for bed, he realizes that Charlie always picks her spot last. It's never so far away that he'll have something to say about it, but it's definitely in the shadows. "Why don't you come closer to the fire, Kid?" 

"No thanks, I'm good." Charlie responds with what Miles has dubbed her Mona Lisa smile. 

"Well, maybe the next time Nora or I ask, you'll feel differently." he replies going back to his spot near the fire. 

* * *

 

Charlie watches him go; thinking about how oddly that comment was phrased as she settles down for the night. Much like every other night, Aaron is dead to the world, his snoring drowning out everything but the fire.

* * *

She hadn't meant to watch them in the beginning; she knew that wanting her Uncle wasn't her best idea.

They had been covert enough about it in the beginning, with muted moans and rustling fabric. As time had gone on they had gotten bolder and would occasionally sneak off.

Charlie had accidentally stumbled upon them one day as Miles fucked Nora up against a tree, one arm holding a leg over his hip, the other clutching at a bare breast.

Her own hand had snuck down her pants, sliding through her folds as she got herself off in time to Miles thrusts. She had somehow managed to not get caught and had made sure to follow them when she could. 

* * *

 

Everything had been quite for an hour or so when Nora crawled her way from their blanket to between his legs where he leaned against a downed tree. Miles took a moment to look across the fire at where she lay and Charlie could swear he was looking straight into her eyes.  

Turning his attention back to Nora, Miles kissed her gently as she crawled up into his lap. Pulling her tank top off and popping the clasp to her bra, he sat them down within easy reach.

Charlie watched as he leaned forward, imagining him pulling her nipple into his mouth as Nora's head fell back in pleasure.

A few minutes later, Nora stood shedding her boots and pants. Miles eyes sought Charlie out again as he ran his hands up and down Nora's legs before palming her pussy. Charlie watched his hand slid back and forth between Nora's legs and mimicked his motions with her own hand.

When Nora's legs began to visibly shake, he pushed her towards their blanket with a whisper and watched as she got on her hands and knees.

Charlie licked her lips at the sight of Nora's breasts wondering if her nipples tasted as good as they looked before her attention switched back to Miles who had pushed his pants down far enough to release himself and was stroking his cock with one hand. Her breathing grew shallow at the sight and she clamped her thighs down around her hand lest she cum too soon. 

Miles slowly entered Nora from behind as the woman attempted to muffle a groan of pleasure. He gripped her hips as he began thrusting in and out of her hard enough that Charlie could hear their skin slapping together.

Leaning over to quickly tweak her nipples, Miles slide a hand back down to her clit causing her to cum in seconds. 

Charlie presses a hand against her mouth as Nora switchs her position giving Charlie an eyeful of her dripping pussy as she begins to suck Miles dick.  As his hands fist Nora’s hair, his eyes are on Charlie. Her hand moves faster between her legs and when his face tilts up in orgasmic bliss she lets herself fall over the edge as well. 

After watching them dress, she turns away trying to get her body under control. 

 

It seems like just a few minutes have passed when she hears one of them approach her from behind. As they get closer she knows its Miles and lies quietly as he crouches down beside her. Brushing her hair away from her face, he pulls her extra blanket up over her shoulders as he runs a wet finger over her lips before going back his to spot against the downed log. 

Charlie runs her tongue across her lips with a shudder. 

So that's what he tastes like. 


End file.
